Crimson Stains
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Ginny Weasley agora é conhecida como Annie Wingcloud, uma detetive bruxa. Draco Malfoy, auror, um dos poucos que conhece esse segredo, é obrigado a trabalhar junto dela. Ambos ex-comensais com passados negros. O passado quer voltar à tona e tudo pode acontecer. Realidade Alternativa, parte da série Crimson.
1. Chapter 1

Sobre a fic: bem, oito anos depois da série Crimson ter começado –série essa cuja Manchas de vermelho seria a fic inicial, eu retomo o projeto. Os motivos são vários, indo desde a vontade de por fim ao que seria uma boa história, o meu estilo de escrita ter mudado ao decorrer de tantos anos –o que tornaria praticamente impossível simplesmente continuá-la de onde parou, e o fato que ao tentar reler no fanfiction, notei que alguns bugs na formatação do próprio site tornaram impossível que ela seja lida com clareza por qualquer um. O motivo, aliás, da mudança do título para o inglês é para que ela remeta à série a que pertence.

Reescrever a fic que bem dizer me lançou nesse universo, e que significa tanto pra mim é um desafio e tanto, não só pelas mudanças da minha própria maneira de escrever, pela maneira um pouco mais madura de ver os personagens e a estória, bem como da necessidade de deixa-la talvez um algo próximo do desfecho do livro –embora, infelizmente, não há como mantê-la fiel ao sétimo, que não seja talvez seu início.

Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam naquela época –e talvez ainda possam acompanhar hoje -ei, ainda tem alguém aí depois de quase dez anos? rs –e ao pessoal novo, que ler a fic e se interessar em acompanhar. Reviews, galere, eu vou precisar, sério. Bem, chega de enrolação e melodrama. Vamos à fic:

Sipnose Original: Ginny Weasley agora é conhecida como Annie Wingcloud, uma detetive bruxa. Draco Malfoy, auror, um dos poucos que conhece esse segredo, é obrigado a trabalhar junto dela. Ambos ex-comensais com passados negros. O passado quer voltar à tona e tudo pode acontecer.

Disclaimer: Potter e Cia pertencem a Rowling. Mas a Anne –em partes, rs –e todo o pessoal da polícia, vítimas dos crimes e etc são meus. :) ;)

* * *

**Crimson Stains**

_Glory has returned to  
Ashes into the darkness  
Straining everything  
into a deep crimson karma  
**Corruption Garden, Megurine Luka (numa das adaptações de Vocaloid, btw)**_

_Capítulo um:_ Tormentos de lembranças e más premonições

Era uma noite escura. Escura demais para uma mulher como ela caminhar sozinha por uma trilha deserta. Cabelos cor de fogo, pele pálida demais, olhos num bonito tom de castanho. Ela estremeceu de leve. Frio demais, também, constatou.

"Ginny?".

Ela se virou, surpresa, tentando ver alguém nas sombras. Com a fraca luz da varinha, podia apenas distinguir alguns vultos.

"Quem está aí?".

"Ginny, é você?".

Ainda era?

"Sim, sou eu. Quem está aí?".

Silêncio. A ruiva estremeceu novamente, não apenas pelo frio.

"Quem está aí?" pediu novamente.

"Não nos reconhece mais Ginny?". Um dos vultos tomou a dianteira, aproximando-se dela, o suficiente para que a luz da varinha pudesse ilumina-lo "Não reconhece mais ao irmão que traiu?". Era Ron.

"Ron, eu...".

Ela se virou, assustada, antes de dar um grito de surpresa. Hermione estava à sua frente.

"Não reconhece mais a ninguém? Não reconhece mais a si mesma, _raposa_?".

* * *

Naquela noite escura, Ginevra Weasley acordou de súbito, entre um grito e as lágrimas.

Trêmula, sentindo o coração descompassado, procurou pelo relógio. Quatro e meia da manhã. Cedo demais, pensou, e tentou dormir de novo.

Em comparação com os outros pesadelos que vinha tendo, analisou, aquele era do tipo mais leve. Do tipo que em que podia fechar os olhos novamente, incomodada, mas sem ter medo de rever tudo novamente. Do tipo que machucava, mas não a deixava em pânico.

Apenas sentindo-se terrivelmente sozinha.

Levantou-se, pensando seriamente em procurar uma nova receita de poção para dormir sem sonhar. As que estava tentando estavam se mostrando miseravelmente falhas.

Lavou o rosto pálido, observando as olheiras que denunciavam a recorrência de noites mal dormidas, os cabelos de um acobreado quase loiro –em pouco se aproximando do vermelho vivo de seus sonhos e de suas memórias, os olhos azul claro. Tão diferente da moça de seus sonhos que não poderia dizer que eram a mesma pessoa. Sentia falta dos olhos castanhos, dos cabelos vermelho vivo. Continuava sardenta e baixinha, era verdade, observou com uma careta. Mas mais parecia uma irlandesa comum do que uma Weasley. Na época em que aceitara os feitiços dolorosos de mudança, fora exatamente esse a intenção. No presente, era uma necessidade.

No entanto, sonhos como aquele denunciavam a saudade de uma época anterior a qualquer mudança. Antes de Ginevra Weasley estar morta, pensou, o olhar caindo para a cicatriz outrora estivera a tatuagem sinistra em seu antebraço esquerdo. Podia toca-la friamente agora, percorrer com os dedos aquela linha sem correr o risco de chamar a atenção de Voldemort e com isso convocar uma dezena de bruxos das trevas. A ligação entre eles e a tatuagem caíra junto com o Lorde das Trevas; e nada a confortava mais do que isso.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, e ela tirou os dedos em da cicatriz. Ninguém era capaz de explicar o porquê, mas a Marca de todos os Death Eaters se tornara aquela cicatriz assim que Voldemort caíra. Mesmo que não acontecesse nada efetivamente, era involuntária a sensação ruim que sentia quando tocava ali, como se algo sinistro ainda permanecesse, um mal secreto percorrendo a carne. Ou ela estava atormentada demais por pesadelos e pelas lembranças, o que era infinitamente mais lógico, lembrou a si mesma.

"Raposa..." sussurrou olhando agora para sua imagem no espelho. Claro, Ron sabia. E provavelmente era o único. O irmão provavelmente preferiria morrer a contar para todos a desonra que a caçula se tornara.

Talvez Hermione soubesse, conjeturou. Eles estavam casados e Ron seria o típico marido que contaria tudo à esposa, pelo que ela sabia. Os Weasleys estavam tão felizes quanto poderiam estar com três filhos mortos. Ela supostamente entre os três. Junto de Fred e Charlie.

Não pela primeira vez, lamentou não ter fotos da sua família.

_Estou sendo idiotamente melancólica_, pensou com amargura, _como se eu pudesse pegar um vira-tempo e mudar tudo...como se eu desejasse fazer isso._ Não desejava.

Observou novamente a cicatriz, com uma expressão de desagrado, por vários instantes. A verdade é que _aquele_ passado estava muito mais presente dentro dela do que a menina de seu sonho. A Marca, seu novo nome, sua própria aparência. Ela era Annie Wingcloud, outrora Raposa Vermelha entre os Comensais da Morte. Ginevra Weasley morrera oficialmente sete anos antes de tudo aquilo. Tentou sorrir para si mesma no espelho, mas seu reflexo estava com aparência doentia demais para isso. Suspirou.

A maioria dos Comensais que sobreviveram à Guerra hoje levavam vidas normais, com suas famílias, e seu secreto desejo pelo sangue puro. Exatamente como acontecera na Primeira Guerra, os casos mais graves estavam em Azkaban, e aqueles que eram espertos o suficiente ainda assim poderiam se safar com alguns poucos arranhões.

Com exceção dela, cuja identidade era conhecida apenas no círculo mais íntimo do Lorde, e a grande frustração de vários aurores, que considerariam a Raposa uma Comensal de alta periculosidade, sempre espreitando para tomar o poder. Riu ao pensar que nenhum deles veria perigo na simpática investigadora de um pequeno departamento da polícia Bruxa de Londres.

Murmurou um feitiço que fez a tatuagem transfigurar-se em uma borboleta. Como qualquer mudança, era um feitiço dolorido. Ao contrário dos outros, precisava ser constantemente refeito. Em soma, lhe davam a impressão de que não havia nada que não pudesse ser modificado ou disfarçado. A um preço justo.

* * *

N/A: Bem, era isso. Agradecimentos à beta original, Paty Padfoot, embora eu desconfie que nem mais no fandom ela está, rs. E se alguém se voluntariar para ser um novo beta, eu agradeço. :)


	2. The Past Says 'Hello'

_Capítulo Dois: the past says 'hello'_

_The decaying flowers  
And the blood filled memories  
Just like a cycle  
They keep going round and round  
__**Corruption Garden**_

A chuva em Londres estava insuportável. Ginny não exatamente poderia dizer que gostava da cidade, e não entendia direito como havia terminado por morar tão perto do Ministério quando sempre havia achado mais coerente uma cidade distante. Achava extremamente complicado explicar - apenas agarrara a primeira chance que surgira após a queda final de Voldemort. Um emprego no posto policial bruxo londrino, responsável por manter a paz e a ordem. Muito diferente dos aurores- que eram qualificados para entrar em ação apenas se houvesse suspeita de magia negra envolvida – sua função era investigar os casos que fossem mais simples. Lógico, eventualmente eles tinham que lidar com algumas Imperdoáveis ou coisas igualmente sinistras, mas nada grave o bastante para envolver o Alto Escalão Bruxo.  
Mas aquele quadro estava muito próximo a mudar, ela desconfiava, a menos que ocorresse algum milagre e eles resolvessem o caso em que estavam trabalhando sem que as coisas piorassem.  
Tentando empurrar aqueles pensamentos para longe, entrou na Sede.  
Se houvesse algo a ser dito sobre o departamento de polícia bruxa de Little Hamington, seria pequeno, simpático na medida do possível para um departamento policial... e mofado. Havia uma marca na parede às costas da escrivaninha de Ginny devido a uma infiltração e era inevitável para a ruiva espirrar assim que entrasse no departamento.  
A situação piorara consideravelmente desde que havia se começado a mexer nos arquivos, em busca de organizar os casos encerrados e resolver quais mereciam ou não prioridade. Não que normalmente houvesse muita coisa. Bem no momento havia uma, que mais parecia uma bomba prestes a explodir. E nas mãos de Ginny.  
O resto se resumia no bom e velho cheiro de café forte, as corujas entrando e saindo e derrubando pilhas de papéis e sempre um grupo saindo apressado com as varinhas em punho. Por Merlin, como ela gostava daquilo.  
Teria sido sua profissão, pensava, mesmo se tivesse continuado a viver como Ginevra Weasley. (Ou talvez tivesse tentado emprego no Holyhead Harpias, era algo que ela pensava em fazer mais nova, considerou).  
Nenhum papel, nenhuma coruja desesperada, talvez nem mesmo uma invasão de ex Death Eaters teria impedido, no entanto, que a colega de Ginny fosse para sua mesa com um café forte, um sorriso ansioso e fofocas para contar.  
"Adivinha com quem eu irei sair hoje à noite".  
Ginny levantou os olhos para o castanho dos de Mary-Ann Glenn. Conhecia os casos da outra o suficiente para saber que não deveria ser um cara comum.  
"Ator famoso? Aquele radialista do jornal das 3 de que todas estão falando?"  
"Melhor ainda".  
"Não faço ideia".  
"Dean Thomas. Aquele pintor maravilhoso, Annie".  
"Ouvi falar dele, Mary. Dizem que faz uns esboços legais". Ginny tentou parecer desinteressada, sentindo uma pontada no fundo do estômago. Ela conhecia os trabalhos de Dean, melhor do que provavelmente Mary conhecia.  
Pelo menos os primeiros deles. Esboços dela mesma de quando namorava Dean, professores, cenas de Hogwarts.  
Mary continuava a tagarelar alegremente  
"Sabe, eu o conhecia de Hogwarts, mas não éramos realmente próximos, com toda aquela Guerra ocorrendo, e as rivalidades de Casa não ajudavam..."  
Ginny pensou que se rivalidades entre Casas realmente justificassem, ela nunca teria ficado com Michael Corner –sendo a exata situação oposta a da Mary, a da menina Gryffindor e o rapaz Ravenclaw.  
"Bem, esta aí uma vantagem de ter estudado fora de Hogwarts" Ginny sorriu "Não faço idéia do que você está falando".  
"Você tem sorte de ter estudando em Drumstrang, olhando por esse ponto. Não existe isso de Casas lá, não é mesmo?"  
"Não com essa rivalidade absurda dos ingleses" desconversou, parecendo subitamente interessada em um caso aleatório o qual estava folheando "bem, de qualquer forma, devo agradecer ao lado russo da família que fez tanta questão de me por lá. Mamãe não queria que eu fosse de jeito nenhum"  
"Sua avó que insistiu, né? Imagino o quanto você deve ter ficado nervosa, mudar de país e tal, ainda com sua mãe não querendo..."  
Os olhos de Mary brilhavam. Ginny ignorou. Já havia contado aquela história tantas vezes, para tantos estranhos e em tantas ocasiões que quase chegava a acreditar na veracidade dela.  
"Wingcloud! Gleen! Vão parar de conversinha fiada e começar a trabalhar?"  
"Vá se foder, Mitsuki". Respondeu Ginny sem levantar os olhos do processo. O homem à sua frente riu. Mitsuki Tachibana, ex-hufflepuff, 28 anos, desnecessariamente oriental para alguém que passara a vida inteira na Inglaterra e que só herdara do Japão o nome e os olhos puxados, na opinião da ruiva "Ou vá cuidar do seu próprio caso, o que achar melhor", acrescentou.  
"Eu estou tentando, juro –cuidar do meu caso, quero dizer. Mas a conversa das mocinhas não está me deixando ficar concentrado".  
Lógico que não, riu a ruiva por dentro. Desde que Mitsuki e Mary viviam em uma situação em que todos –menos os próprios –apostavam um relacionamento entre os dois e uma paixão mal resolvida, ficar ouvindo a moça de cabelos caramelo sobre o futuro encontro com um pintor famoso deveria ser no mínimo, perturbador.  
"Bem, problema seu" interveio Mary, dando de ombros.  
"Problema meu coisa alguma, até parece que você não tem nada para fazer aqui que não possa adiar essa sua conversa de encontros para a hora do almoço...".  
Se Ginny tivesse azar suficiente, era perfeitamente possível que os dois começassem uma daquelas discussões intermináveis bem ali, na frente da sua mesa. Resolveu se levantar para pegar um café e rezar para que já tivesse havido o pedido de casamento quando ela estivesse de volta.  
Eles a faziam lembrar tanto de Ron e Hermione que ver cenas como aquela a faziam ter vontade de vomitar. Literalmente.  
"E aí, aqueles dois estão discutindo de novo?" perguntou Michael Lone, oficial logo acima de Ginny no comando, quando ela se afastou para pegar o café.  
"Parece que a Mary tem um encontro".  
"Opa, essa é forte demais para o pobre japonês ali. Se ela se casar e ele não tiver ainda perdido o medo de se declarar, ele vai cometer harakiri ou algo do tipo".  
"Mais provável que ele passe a vida inteira fazendo origami. Mitsuki não é tão dramático assim para se suicidar".  
"E então ele finalmente vai ir para o Japão e conhecer uma gueixa".  
"E se apaixonar por ela e aprender a arte samurai".  
"E vai terminar velhinho, abrindo uma loja de chá e vendo cair aquelas florzinhas cor-de-rosa... quais são mesmo?"  
"Cerejeiras?"  
"Isso, cerejeiras. E todos serão felizes para sempre".  
Os dois riram. Ela e Michael eram amigos desde que a moça entrara no esquadrão e Michael fora designado para explicá-la como funcionava o trabalho local –e isso incluía as fofocas.  
"Mas falando de coisas sérias agora... como seu caso está indo, Ann?"  
"De mal a pior. Nada fecha, e desde que Jonh morreu..." ela sentiu um estremecimento "parece que não avançamos nada desde que o caso veio parar nas minhas mãos, enfim. E isso é péssimo".  
"Ouvi boatos que os aurores vão entrar no caso".  
"Na verdade, ficaria feliz em _transferir_ o caso a um auror, se eles fazem tanta questão de se meter no meio disso. Mas não em _trabalhar com_ um deles".  
"Ninguém gosta dos aurores, não é mesmo?" Michael riu "Sempre tão cheios de pose, achando que são os únicos que entendem como combater o mal. Como se não fizéssemos isso todo o dia. Aí quando o peixe é grande, eles vêm e dizem que precisamos deles".  
A maior vantagem de estar em um posto policial menor, era que ninguém ali gostava de aurores. Alguns porque falharam nos testes e não puderam fazer o treinamento, outros porque simplesmente os achavam prepotentes demais. Ginny não sabia em qual dos quadros se encaixava Michael, mas se sentia feliz em ter outra pessoa com que pudesse admitir que não gostaria de trabalhar com um auror.  
Mesmo que os motivos dela não se encaixassem em nenhum dos dois acima, e tivessem de ser um pouco mais escondidos. Por uma questão de sobrevivência.

* * *

"Ann, você está bem?" ela ouviu a voz de Mary ao seu lado.  
A boate era escura demais, com um cheiro de fumaça que fazia seu nariz coçar. A ruiva estava na quarta dose de firewhisky da noite. Ou seria a quinta? Bem, de qualquer maneira, não importava. Estava em uma festa, o que significava estar em guerra contra sua própria falta de humor, e resolvera se empenhar na batalha.  
Não que não gostasse de festas normalmente. Só não gostava de ser arrastada no fim do expediente de sexta feira por uma Mary chorosa depois de um encontro ruim com Dean, e ainda ter de ouvir a desculpa de 'vamos sair, Ann. _Você_ está trabalhando demais, precisa espairecer'.  
Mitsuki surgira misteriosamente para fazer coro e dizer que a ruiva estava já com olheiras de preocupação do trabalho, e assim, ambos a convenceram a sair.  
E agora eram precisamente três da manhã e ela estava seriamente se questionando quais seriam suas condições de chegar inteira se tentasse aparatar para casa. Para concluir que era melhor esperar alguém, a menos que quisesse perder algum braço ou perna. Bebida demais poderia fazer isso com alguns bruxos, afinal.  
E não poder ir para casa significava ter de aproveitar a festa.  
"Estou sim, Mary, por quê?" perguntou, terminando a dose num gole.  
"Ah, nada não. É só que estou te achando meio cansada".  
"Nada que o álcool não resolva" sorriu, sabendo que as bochechas já deviam estar vermelhas.  
"É por isso que você é minha parceira favorita em todo posto policial, Wingcloud." Riu Mitsuki enquanto lhe alcançava mais uma dose de firewhisky e fazia sinal no ar como se brindasse "Sabe beber como um homem. Me lembre que lhe devo uma garrafa de saquê quando resolvermos o inferno que é aquele seu caso".  
"Acho que vou precisar de uma antes, para resolver o caso" ela respondeu, olhando para o líquido, repentinamente pensativa.  
"Hey, o que falamos sobre _não falarmos sobre casos_, hein, detetives?" replicou Mary, contrariada "Vamos aproveitar a festa um pouco. Aliás, Ann, tem um cara que não tira os olhos de você faz um tempo?"  
"Hm, onde?"  
"O loiro, perto do bar..."  
A ruiva finalmente localizou o homem em questão. E o que –ou melhor _quem_ viu –não a agradou em nada.  
"Caraca, Ann, aquele cara te encarando é o Malfoy ou eu estou enganado?" perguntou a voz surpresa de Mitsuki ao seu lado.  
"Ann, se deu bem hein. O rico bonitão está querendo conversar com você".  
"É uma pena" a voz de Ginny saiu fria "que ele vai perder seu precioso tempo".  
Mary a observou como se nunca a tivesse visto, e tocou seu ombro, declarando em tom amigavelmente bêbado. A ruiva se virou para encarar a amiga.  
"Nada disso! Um cara daqueles não se joga fora sem que ele lhe pague uma bebida ao menos".  
"Ex-comensal ocupando cargo de auror? Só conseguiu o cargo pelo dinheiro. É contra meus princípios aceitar qualquer coisa de um imbecil desses".  
"Dinheiro e informações valiosas, moça. Como você pode muito bem imaginar" respondeu uma voz arrastada atrás dela. Ginny sentiu como se tivesse um fio de água gelada correndo por sua espinha.  
"Olá, Malfoy" respondeu seca, ao se virar e deparar com os olhos cinzentos dele.  
"Olá, senhorita. O que acha de me deixar pagar uma bebida em homenagem aos velhos tempos?".  
A sua vontade era lhe dar um murro naquele segundo. Sabia que os ouvidos dos amigos escutavam atentos à conversa, e iriam lhe interrogar duramente sobre o que significava 'velhos tempos' assim que houvesse oportunidade.  
Olhou para Mary e Mitsuki, tentando fazer com que eles entendessem o que ela queria. Mary no entanto, estava bêbada demais para isso. Sua sorte é que o oriental não estava.  
"Mary, vamos dançar?".  
"O quê, mas..." ela olhou para Ginny, que fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça "Certo, então".  
Depois que eles saíram, a ruiva se permitiu olhar furiosamente para o loiro.  
"Vá enfiar os seus velhos tempos você sabe onde".  
"A Weasley continua mal educada, então?".  
"Não-me-chame-assim-ou-você-morre" sibilou, tensa.  
"Qual é mesmo o seu nome, _Ginny_?" ele se aproximou do seu ouvido para perguntar.  
"Annie Wingloud, seu filho da puta. Pode sair de perto agora".  
Ele saiu. Ginny observou que ele sorria, vitorioso.  
"Certo, Annie. Pessoal legal esses seus amigos que você arrumou no departamento policial".  
"Melhores que gente como você" respondeu seca. Então, se dando conta do que o loiro havia comentado, olhou para ele, tentando conter o nervosismo "Como você sabe?"  
Ele riu. "Sou um auror. Isso me dá direito a um milhão de informações" ao ver a expressão de horror no rosto dela, acrescentou "Não, querida, ninguém ali sabe quem você é; só que o seu nome agora não me é estranho, detetive Wingloud".  
"O que você quer dizer com isso?", ela procurou a mão dele, que se esquivou rindo.  
"Você vai saber logo. Vim saber como você andava se virando agora, mas acho que vamos ter tempo para falar sobre isso."  
E saiu, deixando uma ruiva estupefata.

* * *

_Se eu estivesse menos bêbada, teria feito aquele filho da puta explicar o que queria dizer diretinho_, pensou, pela vigésima vez só naquela manhã de segunda-feira, ao entrar no departamento policial e analisar longamente o local à procura do menor sinal possível de que havia algo errado. Não encontrou nada.  
Havia passado o fim de semana inventando histórias sobre como Malfoy havia sido um namoro de adolescência para explicar aos amigos e remoendo a conversa que havia tido com o loiro, tentando chegar a alguma conclusão.  
Mal havia sentado na sua mesa, no entanto, o algo errado que procurara sem sucesso começou a aparecer.  
"Annie, o chefe quer falar com você" Michael comentou "Acho que é melhor você ir lá logo, hein".  
"Okay" acenou, tendo um mau pressentimento.  
Ao entrar na sala do inspetor Anders, podia esperar ver dois aurores ali, prontos para leva-la direto à Azkaban por incontáveis crimes.  
Mas não havia nenhum, e o inspetor a cumprimentou com um sorriso. Ela quase desabou na cadeira, tamanho alívio.  
"Annie, o que eu queria ver com você, é sobre as Sete Rosas".  
"Houve mais algum desaparecimento, senhor?" a ruiva perguntou, sentindo o mau pressentimento aumentar.  
"Graças a Deus, ainda não. Mas o que eu gostaria de falar com você... bem, conforme sabemos, há fortes indícios de magia negra envolvida no caso, certo?"  
"Sim, senhor"  
"E como sabemos, nosso Departamento não é o indicado para lidar com casos desse tipo, certo?"  
"Sim, senhor"  
"Então, o caso está sendo transferido ao Departamento de Aurores"  
"Sim senhor" ela não podia admitir abertamente, mas quase sentia-se feliz pela informação.  
"Mas, você foi designada a trabalhar diretamente com o auror que é o novo responsável pelo caso."  
"O QUE?"  
"Bem, o auror achou que por você já estar na investigação há algum tempo, e por ter estudado em Drumstrang, poderia ser útil ter a sua cooperação. Olhe, Wingcloud, nenhum de nós gosta dos aurores, mas não temos escolha" comentou em tom duro ao ver a expressão dela.  
"Certo, senhor, e quem é o novo responsável pelo caso?".  
Ela podia jurar que o risinho que Anders deu era um misto de desdém e deboche.  
"Eu diria que o maior especialista em magia negra de todo o Departamento. O auror designado é Draco Malfoy".


End file.
